


i'll take care of you

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is 17 and Rey is 35, Drugged Sex, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Mother/Son Incest, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, VERY brief/minor mention of Han/Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: "Ben watched her shame with pleasure, knowing how much she really wanted it - her son's cock, trapped and waiting for her to come and take it. But she didn't."Ben has always been attracted to his mother.





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I write the filth I wish to see in the world (or more of). Have some sleep-fucking mom/son incest. I tagged everything I could think of - please let me know if I've missed something as always.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It started when he was young, most of his friends traded pictures online - big breasts, blonde hair. Fake, all of it. From his first wet dream through his first fuck, the only thing that seemed to work was a soft body with tits small enough to fit in his hands and chestnut hair.

You wouldn't know it by the girls that he hooked up with, or brought home. At seventeen, his parents had accepted he was sexually active - and it was a game he played when his father wasn't home.

Which was often - he'd bring home a girl, telling her the house was empty and they could be as loud as they wanted. A truly unique experience at their age - but he knew, just down the hall his mother slept. Or tried to. She never said anything in the mornings, just gave him a smile before she left the house. Always running away from him.

One night Ben sat at the top of the stairs, listening as he sometimes did to his mom talk to her best friend Rose.

"I don't know what to do - it's been  _ years,  _ Rose. He's always gone - I don't think he's attracted to me anymore."

"That's not possible - he's probably just as stressed about it as you are, have you talked to him?"

"He blows me off any time I try, starts talking about work," Ben heard his mother's anguished voice and his resentment towards his absentee father grew. How dare he ignore her.

"Well, there's always  _ electronic stimulation,"  _ Rose teased and he heard his mom's soft laughter.

"I took your advice by the way, it's waiting for me upstairs-" his breath hitched at the thought of his mom masturbating. Surely she must have before, but he had never taking advantage of it.

"Well don't let me stop you, I have to get going anyway. It's getting late."

Ben stood up as the women said their goodbyes, and he ducked in to his room, flicking off his lights. Twenty minutes later he heard her walk by; he waited another fifteen before he walked to his parent's bedroom door, keeping his movements quiet.

Pressing his ear to the door, he heard the tell-tale signs of buzzing and it went straight to his cock. He shifted to face the door as he slid his hand under his sleep pants, stroking it slowly as he listened.

Slight shifts against the sheets made him fantasize about her soft skin, knees spread wide as her hands pressed the vibrator in over and over. He squeezed the tip of his dick, sliding his hands in a gentle rhythm, not wanting to make too much noise.

Light moans came through, a few whines that made Ben pant softly.

"Don't whine, mommy. I'll take care of you," he whispered into the door as his strokes picked up at the thought of showing her how to really use her new toy. Fucking her with it as she sucked his cock.

The noises became more insistent and she began talking herself through it.

"That's it, keep it right there, fuck me," he had never heard his mother like this, out of breath and demanding. The mattress creaked, she must be picking up the pace and Ben twisted his hand around his dick, praying she would come before he exploded.

The whines got louder, begging some imaginary guy for the most lewd things, until finally, "Oh Ben, please, do it for mommy, come on baby."

He came right there, at the sound of his name - in sheer surprise rather than pleasure, his cum spurting over the door and his chest.

"Fuck," his voice haggard as he quietly grabbed a towel from the bathroom, cleaning up traces of their perversion.

* * *

A week later, he came home after practice to find her lounging on the couch reading a book. Ben hopped over and sat next to her.

"Ben, I've told you not to do that," she chided as she gave him a look over her kindle.

He grinned, "Sorry, mom."

She stretched her legs a little towards him, moving around to get in a better position. Ben took a chance and grabbed one of her feet.

"What-" she started, but his hands started squeezing them, thumbs pressing into her arches. Saying nothing else, she let him massage her feet, slowly pulling them closer to his hardening cock.

He watched as his mother's eyes fluttered close, all pretense of reading gone as the e-reader fell into her lap.

"Feels good," she murmured. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, mom."

He added a little more pressure and she moaned, pushing her legs out and into his hands. A foot pressed against his erection and she ripped away from him, skin flushing with embarrassment. Ben watched her shame with pleasure, knowing how much she really wanted it - her son's cock, trapped and waiting for her to come and take it. But she didn't, escaping off the couch without a word.

"I'll make dinner tonight," he called out, but she didn't reply.

* * *

When it came time for dinner, she finally re-emerged, giving him a shaky smile as she sat at the table.

"Thank you for this, I've had a long day," Rey said softly.

"I hope it gets better," Ben replied as he set a plate of spicy stir-fry in front of her. He had done his research on mixtures that hid the bitter taste of ground up sleeping pills the best. His doctor didn't even blink when he laid out his story about insomnia based on his busy schedule with school and soccer.

Two was the recommended dose, but he put four in just in case. He watched as she ate every last bite, attempting to have a normal - if boring - conversation about school, but Ben didn't respond much. Just watched her pretty pink tongue that he longed to have wrapped around his cock sliding out with each bite. It wouldn't be long now, and his cock knew it.

"Is something wrong?" She must have noticed the way he was staring, but he was too preoccupied with the way she flushed under his scrutiny to care or respond.

Ben reached for her empty plate, deliberately brushing up her arm, warm fingers lingering, "Seconds?"

She nodded and he jumped up, careful to use the special sauce on hers. How long would it take? A few hours? He groaned just thinking about later that night, his mom spread open to welcome him. Helpless and unaware. She wanted it, was just too afraid to ask - but he would give her what she needed.

* * *

He laid there in bed, chest bare, resisting the urge to take his cock out of his pants and masturbate while he waited for the deep sleep to take her. It had been an hour since she had gone to bed, already drowsy from dinner and his sleeping pills.

Ben wondered if she would even have the energy to change clothes and shifted at the thought of her naked and so close. He slipped out of bed, unable to wait any longer, and walked across the hall - confident enough not to sneak this time. The door opened silently as he pushed against it, leaving it open as he walked in and took in his mother's sleeping form.

She was curled in on herself under the blankets, legs tucked in slightly on her side. Ben saw the straps of her shirt peeking out and let out a ragged breath at the thought of slipping it off of her.

His fingers trailed her still face, dragging them down her throat, "Hi mommy."

Her breathing never faltered as he pulled the blankets away from her, throwing them to the other side of the bed. Long tan legs completely uncovered, and Ben stood and simply watched her unmoving form. Soft, gentle breaths were the only sign that she was still alive.

She had never looked more beautiful.

His fingers moved between her legs, edging around her lacy underwear, "Did you wear this for me? You knew I'd be here to take care of you, didn't you."

Ben couldn't imagine how his father stayed away so long, she was perfection. Anger simmered at the thought of his father ever touching her again and he rolled her over to her back, heavier than he thought she would be - the dead weight of deep sleep.

Sliding his pants off, he gripped his cock, stroking it as he took in her sleeping body. Her shirt was a thin tank top that molded to the small curves of her breasts and covered the top of her lacy underwear. Chestnut brown hair he had fantasized about for years sprawled behind her on the pillow.

Ben slowly curled his fingers around the waistband of her panties, dragging them down slowly, not bothering to watch her face. His eyes were locked on to every inch of her pussy that was exposed until finally they slipped off and he dropped them to the floor.

He climbed onto the bed, straddling her legs as his palms pressed against her soft thighs, thumbs grazing the top of her labia, spreading it slowly.

His mother's clit, exposed and waiting for him, made him groan as he brushed his fingers across it. No sign of movement as he circled the bundle of nerves and he took it as complete consent as he lowered his body to kiss it, the tip of his tongue pressing against it before he began sucking.

Ben had never done this with anyone else before, wanting to save it for her, something special to show how much he loved her.

Her body was slowly warming up under his tongue and mouth, and he moved his fingers between her legs - probing, looking for the tell-tale signs of arousal. He moaned against her when his fingers slid into her with ease, two fingers pushing in, enveloped by her wet and still pussy.

They stayed like that for a long time, Ben exploring her most intimate places with his tongue, dragging it down and into her slit as his hands dug in and spread her thighs for him. He push into her again, hooking his fingers to find the spot he knew was there - and when he hit it, her hips spasmed a little.

Her first movement since he started, Ben's eyes lit up, "Mommy likes that, does she? Just hold still-"

Diving back to suck her clit, he increased the speed of his thrusts, making sure to press against the spot that made her shiver even more. Adding a third finger made him groan, imagining what she would feel like with his cock sheathed inside.

Soon.

She didn't move again, but her pussy began to throb and contract around him and he dragged his teeth gently across her clit, reveling in the way her deadened body jumped at the stimulation. No sounds other than a slight hitch in her breathing, no annoying moans or high pitched whines. Ben didn't realize just how much he would enjoy this - fucking his mother, yes - but having her unconscious was a different kind of high that he wanted to chase as much as possible.

He pulled his fingers out, sucking them clean as he took in his mom's now-flushed body, breaths slowing down again from her orgasm. Pushing his hands under her shirt, dragging it up, his breath hitched as he realized her nipples were tight and aroused already.

"Such a good mommy," he whispered as he leaned down to suckle one of them, rutting his hard cock between her legs as he sunk into the memory of her feeding him just like this.

He had drank milk from these tits until he finally had to go to Kindergarten, remembering arguments from his dad about it - he didn't think it was appropriate, but mommy knew what was best and would still come to feed him when he left.

Sucking noises filled the room as he groped her other breast, just big enough to fit in his hands as he squeezed and pinched her nipples. She was completely at his mercy and it was all he could do to not fuck her right there - but he was a good son and his mommy deserved the best.

He released her tit with a soft pop, moving up to kiss and suck her neck, hands digging into the bed on either side of her head as he pressed his body against hers.

He couldn't get enough of her taste, skin that had spent so long untouched. Ben snarled and latched on to the side of her neck with his teeth at the thought of anyone else ever kissing her again, sucking on it so hard it would bruise.

Marked for anyone to see. Rose would think it was her husband finally, and he groaned thinking about his mother shifting in shame if she knew.

Kisses pressed along her chin until finally he locked onto her lips, molding them just how he liked it. Her body was sweet and pliable, drugged as she was. Ben found he enjoyed it far more than having someone kiss him back as his arms slid under her body, lifting her tighter against him as he rutted between her thighs.

He needed to fuck her, soon - but he pried her mouth open and his tongue lazily slid in and around it, slipping against her own still one.

"Such a good kisser, mommy," he whispered against her as he pulled away. Of course she would be, she was made for him.

He ran his hands along her stomach, tracing the faint stretch marks, yet another part of her body that he had marked. "This has always been mine, hasn't it?"

Gripping his aching cock, he dragged the tip up and down her slit, still wet from her orgasm. Butterflies flapped in his stomach as he realized he was finally doing this, after so many years of fantasies. Lining up, he lifted her hips and pushed in slowly, watching his dick sink back home where he belonged.

Ben moaned at her warmth, pushing deeper until he was sheathed to the hilt. Panting, he forced his body to calm down, wanting desperately to savor the first time.

Because now that he was inside, there was no way he'd ever be able to stop fucking his mom.

He set her hips back on the bed and leaned over her, beginning to thrust inside, marveling at the way she fit him so well. Snapping his hips, he picked up the pace, watching as her drugged body bounced on the bed. Her face held no expression but contentment, still somehow deep in sleep which made Ben pant and fuck into her harder. Next time, maybe he would let her be awake for it, but right now he wanted her all to himself.

He pushed back, pressing his hand against her soft stomach as he thrust inside, "Did you miss me, mommy? Right here?"

He pulled her hard onto his cock, watching as her arms flopped on the bed when he finally hit her cervix and cursed, "Yeah you did, it's why you think about fucking me. I belong here don't I?"

Ben pressed over and over against it, knowing it would have hurt if she had been awake, but a thrill went up his spine when he realized again he could do whatever he wanted right now. His thrusts became shaky as his balls tightened in anticipation.

_ Oh Ben, please, do it for mommy, come on baby. _

He groaned remembering her words from before, the way she sounded when she begged him to come inside her. He let the full weight of his body drop against her as he rutted inside of his mother's body, desperate to come.

The memory of her begging him, the sounds she had made finally pushed him over the edge and he groaned loudly in her ear, feeling her body clench him once again. His cum shot inside of her, each spurt making him jerk.

"Mm, I liked that, mommy." He pushed off of her, sucking each tit once more before pulling away.

Ben pulled out of his mother's cunt, heaving a sigh as he saw it covered in cum, sliding it against the inside of her thighs to clean it.

He came so much it leaked out of her pussy and his chest swelled with pride, remembering how well she took her son's cock.

His mom's body hadn't moved since he pulled away, and he stepped off of the bed, taking a long look at her debauched body. Markings and bruises covered her body, lips puffy from his kisses. He took his phone out of his pants, taking a few pictures to remember their first night together.

"You'll like these, mommy," he said as he kissed her lips again, feeling her breath hitch. "I'll see you in the morning, sleep well."

He didn't bother putting her underwear back on, or covering her again with the blankets, leaving her with her shirt pushed up and body exposed.

* * *

The next morning, Ben woke up early and took a shower, eager to be downstairs before his mother went to work. He brewed coffee just how she liked it and when he heard her come down the stairs he poured some into her favorite mug.

She walked in and he watched her awkward gait and swelled with pride, it had been a long time for her and he was very big - she would definitely be sore today.

"Did you sleep well?"

Her body froze as she realized he was there, handing her the mug which she cautiously took, averting her eyes as he smiled innocently at her, "Yes, fine."

"Did I do a good job, mommy?" His words startled her and she looked at him nervously, "With dinner, you liked it right?"

She set down the mug without taking a sip, grabbing her keys and purse, "I'll be late tonight, so you'll be on your own."

Ben's eyes narrowed at her rejection of his coffee, but nodded - before he could say anything else, she was gone.

* * *

True to her word, she didn't come back until well after dinner; Ben heard an unfamiliar car roll into the driveway and she stumbled out. He rushed downstairs to help her, and she tried to push him off of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist to guide her inside, waving at the driver.

"Ben," his name slurred and he chuckled. "Why did you do it?"

She stared at him, needing an answer, but he just kissed her forehead and held her face in his hands, "Because I love you, mommy."

Han had always called him a momma's boy. If only he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics/


End file.
